twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Town
Twilight Town is open after Traverse Town is destroyed by Kayix, the Antagonist in TS Storyline in Ep1. Twilight Town became the Starting Area to Players and is bigger than Traverse Town. But Nobodies have took control over some parts of this town. Twilight Town is a city without day or night, it's in twilight 24/7. It has a lot of similarities to Traverse Town. Forgotten Wasteland Ever since Traverse Town was restored, this old Starting Area have been abandoned and forgotten, thus, the Forgotten Wasteland. People hardly gather here anymore. Places you can find in Forgotten Wasteland *Kingdom Key Respawn tile - 'Located on top right, Kingdom Keys re-spawn on the tile Enemies Found in Starting Area None Sandlot North of Starting Area, it's a place for events and battles though it's not an arena. The area is mostly covered by sand, South leads to Starting Area, North leads to Tram Common and Station Heights, and West leads to Side Street, located North of Starting Area.and South of Tram Common and Station Heights. Places you can find in Sandlot: '*FAQ Library - A library where FAQS of the Game are stored in bookshelves, it's a big place with a lot of shelves, even though not enough FAQs. *Accessory ShopKeeper - A ShopKeeper selling accessories of sorts, the item available for sale are the same as the one in Traverse Town AccessoryShop *Sprite House - A House where you can change your sprites (how you look like) current selections are the same as the Traverse Town Sprite House Enemies Found in Sandlot None Side Street North of Sandlot, at morning server time Heartless will show up, at night server time there are no Heartless around. There's a warp to the World Map here, East leads to Sandlot, South leads to Usual Spot, and West leads to Station Heights, located West of Sandlot and East of Station Heights. Places you can find in Side Street *Twlight Towers - An apartment-like building where you can make houses in several rooms there by asking a mod to make one for you, currently the location is still closed. *Restaurant De Alu - A restaurant, was in Traverse Distr 1 but after Traverse Town is destroyed mods succeed in moving it here in Twilight.Nothing is sold here. *Usual Spot - 'A place where you can heal, there's a Hayner and Pence NPC here, the place is pretty small and cramped Enemies found in Side Street -Shadow (Daylight) -Soldier (Daylight) Tram Common Overrun by Nobodies, nothing much here except of the Nobodies terrorizing the place.South leads to Sandlot, East leads to the Forest,and West leads to Twilight Town, located East of Twilight Town and North of Sandlot Places you can find in Tram Common None (Image Coming Soon) Enemies Found in Tram Common Dusk Station Heights The Market Street of Twilight Town, Another Restaurant is here, another shop is here, and the Lazer Tag Place is here. A Dog, a Cat, and a Citizen NPC can be found here.North leads to Sandlot, East leads to Side Street, West leads to Twilight Town, and South Leads to Hideout. Places you can find in Station Heights '*Restaurant - The restaurant that actually sells stuff, the Bar where Bartender works and a Kitchen where Chefs work are here, Waiters also work here. There's also a Moogle NPC. *Lazer Tag Area - More info on the Link *Bank - A place where you can deposit or withdraw the stuff you stored *Accessory ShopKeeper - Sells accesories of sorts, selection the same as in Sandlot and Traverse Town Accesorry Shop Enemies Found in Station Heights None Twilight Town A place with the same name as the world it is in, there are skill shops here, Keyblader Skills and Keymages Skills, located East of Tram Common and East of Station Heights. Places found in Twilight Town *Keyblader Skills ShopKeeper - 'Sells Keyblader skills, selection the same as what it was in Traverse Town '*Keymages Skills ShopKeeper - 'Sells Keymages skills, selection the same as what it was in Traverse Town Enemies Found in Twilight Town None Hideout The Hideout, known to be used to hide from Dark Threats, the place is pretty big, there's a moogle NPC here, many chairs, benches and sofa are placed. It have some sort of resemblance to The World That Never Was. North leads to Station Heights, located South of Station Heights. Places you can find in Hideout '*Accessory ShopKeeper - 'Sells Accessories of sorts, selection still the same as the one in Traverse Town '*Subway - Currently had no use Enemies found in Hideout None Forest This part is overrun by Nobodies too, the surroundings are mostly blocked by trees, North leads to Forest Mansion Entrance, East leads to Forest of Masters, West leads to Tram Common, located South of Forest Mansion Entrance, East of Tram Common, South of Forest of Masters. Places you can find in Forest None Enemies Found in Forest Dusk Forest Mansion Entrance The Entrance to the Forest Mansion, overrun by Nobodies stronger than the ones in the places before. South leads to Forest, North leads to Forest Mansion, located North of Forest and South of Forest Mansion. Places you can find in Forest Mansion Entrance None Enemies Found in Forest Mansion Entrance Dusk Samurai Forest Mansion The Mansion have 2 Floors, completely overrun by Nobodies huge in numbers and stronger. Leads to the White Room and the Library and South Leads to Forest Mansion Entrance, located North of Forest Mansion Entrance Places you can find in Forest Mansion *Library - the Library is said to lead to a place called Axel Battle where you can battle Axel, it probably will be open in Ep.2. *White Room - The room where a Namine Sprite resides in, there are drawings on the wall and the room are all white Enemies Found in Forest Mansion -Dusk -Samurai Category:World